1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a weighted device providing a counter balance to the posterior-thoracic spine causing proper posture in the shoulder area by pulling the shoulder posterior back and inward toward the spine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art have not taken into account for pulling the shoulder area back and inward toward the spine. My invention has a back adjustable strap which holds in place the shoulder straps in the proper position and allows the user to adjust as required the location of the weight pack located on the back area of the user.
My invention has an advantage over all prior art because of the location of the 3-way strap connector on the back center strap which allows the shoulder straps to be attached at an angle on said 3-way strap connector giving the shoulder straps the proper position by adjusting the said 3-way strap connector on the center back strap which is a novel feature which the prior art does not have.
Another type weighted lumbar support is designed to apply pressure to the lumbar region of a user when the user is seated in a chair the lumbar support applies pressure to prevent realignment of the user's lower spine for maintaining proper posture. My invention is used to pull the users shoulder area back and inward toward the spine. This is done while the user is standing, walking or setting in a chair or in every day activity. This makes my invention more practicable because of the novel feature of being able to use my invention in every day activity.
Another type posture training support comprises a pouch for holding one or more weights. The pouch is positioned on the back of the user below the inferior angle of the user's scapulae by means of adjustable clavicle straps secured to the pouch. This invention does not leave a center back adjustable strap with a 3-way connector thereby not having the ability to adjust the shoulder straps in a position that would hold the shoulder straps in the proper position. This invention the shoulder straps move to the outward direction of the shoulder area and can slip off the shoulder while being used by the user. Whereby my invention can't slip off the shoulder because of the unique 3-way strap connector which holds the shoulder straps from moving to the outward direction of the shoulder.
Another type posture training support with weight pockets is designed the same as the prior mentioned invention. This invention also does not have a center back adjustable strap with a 3-way strap connector, thereby not having the ability to adjust the shoulder straps in a position that would hold the shoulder straps in the proper position. This invention has no ability to keep the shoulder straps from moving to the outward direction of the shoulder thereby allowing the shoulder strap to slip off the shoulder. My invention can't do this because of the unique 3-way strap connector on the center back adjustable strap, which holds the shoulder strap from moving to the outward direction of the shoulder. Also my invention has a more positive action on the shoulder area by pulling the shoulder area back and inward toward the spine.
Another type athletic weight harness includes a belt, a torso-protecting shield connected to the belt at the lower end of the torso-protecting shield with a weight attached. This athletic weight harness is used for bodybuilding. It is not used as an adjustable compact posture pack for posterior-thoracic counter balance. This invention has no application to my invention.
Another type backsack including a flexible pouch with an open upper end, and an opposed pair of shoulder straps. This invention has no application to my invention. It was designed as a backsack only, whereas my invention is used to improve shoulder posture. The more the user uses my invention, the better posterior-thoracic posture improves.
Another type weighted exercise vest that selectively allows weight-capsules to be inserted into pockets. The weight capsules are of a uniform size and shape and fit snugly into the weight pockets. Each weight capsule has at least one weight securely held therein. This vest allows free movement of the arms and is adopted to be worn while participating in conventional athletic activities, such as volleyball, basketball, racquetball, tennis and the like. This invention is not designed to be an adjustable compact posture pack for posterior-thoracic counter balance. My invention is used by the user to be an adjustable compact posture pack for posterior-thoracic counter balance to improve shoulder posture.
Another type collapsible exercise backpack to be worn by a person during physical exercise. It includes a flexible weight-carrying member, with at least one opening in the member positioned at its bottom for containing a flexible weight member. Straps attached to the weight-carrying member secures the device about the person's shoulders and waist. This invention is not designed to be an adjustable compact posture pack for posterior-thoracic counter balance, whereas my invention is designed to be an adjustable compact posture pack for posterior-thoracic counter balance.
Another type sacro-lumbar support belt includes an outer face completely covered by a looped fabric and two elastic tightening panels, each panel rigidly coupled at one end to the outer face and having at its other end a hook means for releasable securing that end to the outer surface at any desired location. Pelvic traction straps with hook means at one end are releasable engageable on the belt outer face at any desired location. This invention is not designed to be an adjustable compact posture pack for posterior-thoracic counter balance.
Another type surgical support which relates to a surgical support and more particularly to a belt adapted to be worn by the user for support to the back and abdomen. This invention cannot be used as an adjustable compact posture pack for posterior-thoracic counter balance.